


How emotions can change.

by Fandomchild



Series: Two months and a deal [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill just wants Stan to be happy with him, But he doesn't mean to be, Ford is kinda a jerk, M/M, Maybe a bit too much, Stan cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6742780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomchild/pseuds/Fandomchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ford's back home safe and sound.....Stan's not......But hey why should that matter? After all he's right here where he belongs, with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took me so long to write this I got distracted....Anyway enjoy!

The world around him is a confused type of distortion. Broken buildings reach towards the smoggy sky while at the same time they seem to sink into themselves. The ground Stan sits on is soft and squishy but the moment he gets up it’s more solid than anything back on earth ever was. All around him the world seems silent in any natural sounds, but is instead made up of the constant noise of its denizens’ minds. Staring upwards multi-colored clouds fill the sky. Between the Russian green ones and the redwood ones Stan can barely make out a few bright stars. He sits there watching as these clouds move in the weirdest directions trying to ignore his own thoughts as they echo around him…… It doesn’t really work.

You’re stuck here now….Stuck in this world with _him _. Trapped with the liar who made you think someone could possibly love you. As if that was ever going to happen…..You should have saw through his lies from the get go. After all this wouldn’t be the first time someone’s said they loved you to get what they wanted is it? No that trophy belongs to Jimmy. Hell this isn’t even the second time this has happened to you. Rico’s lies sure were nice to listen too, weren’t they? .....But did that stop you for falling for it again this time? No! Because it was different this time wasn’t it? Bill didn’t force you to say you loved him back. He didn’t expect anything of you. All he ‘wanted’ was to show his ‘love’ for you whenever he could. So of course that makes him different from them. So of course that means he wasn’t lying to you. Of course that had to mean he really _loved _you right?!?!?____

“I am such an idiot. Just…just so stupid.” Stan whispers to himself with tears in his eyes. 

Yes you were stupid….but that doesn’t mean it hurts any less, does it? At least with Jimmy and Rico you had some idea that they weren’t being honest about it. You could prepare yourself for when the truth came out. But Bill? …..Bill you believed. Bill you trusted with all your battered little heart and now you’re left with the pieces. Now you’re laying curled up on the ground crying with the puke flavored taste of betrayal on your tongue. Alone in a world you don’t understand. Because in the end despite everything he said before he pulled you through the portal he didn’t come after you. …..He didn’t pull you close and insist to you he loved you. He didn’t dry your tears as they continued to fall. He didn’t even say everything would be okay! He didn’t do anything. He just watched you run off into his world with a broken heart. 

“So pathetic. So fucking pathetic.” Stan mumbles under his breath as he closes his eyes.

Curling tighter into himself Stan tries to drift off into sleep. It takes several hours but eventually he manages to. However his dreams are anything but peaceful as happy memories with Bill constantly roll around his head. Watching horror movies together while commenting on the stupidity of the people in them. Scaring tourists just to hear them scream. Dancing in the woods with nymphs playing in the background. So many good memories in only five years. All of them playing around in his head just furthering the betrayal at being lied to by his so called friend. Waking up when he can’t take seeing them anymore he turns towards the smoggy sky in order to loose himself in what he sees above him.

Staring at the sky so different than his own brings a few tears to his eyes. Rubbing at them to prevent himself from crying Stan lets out a few curses at how pathetic he’s being. After doing this for a while he curls into himself completely exhausted. Eyes fluttering closed into what he hopes is a dreamless state a thought echoes through his head before he falls asleep. 

“Would this hurt as much if you didn’t still care for him?”

 

He woke up an unknown amount of time later to find himself still alone in this twisted world. Sitting up Stan looks towards the sky to see that the smog had changed colors as he slept and now it somewhat resembled an oversaturated rainbow. Quickly looking down to avoid getting sick at the sky’s color scheme he searches to find some kind of shelter from the sky itself. Spotting a distorted building not too far away he gets up on slightly unsteady legs to go to it. He loses his footing multiple times as he fails to see the things hiding in the ground beneath him, but luckily he does get there eventually. 

Stepping inside the breaking building any light from outside seems to vanish leaving Stan in pure darkness. Pulling out his out lighter he strikes the flint forming a flame to light the room. The moment it appears the tiny flare twists deeper into the room as if pulled by something. Moving to a corner on the opposite side of the room he sits down and places the lighter of the ground before him. Digging through his pockets he finds old receipts and parking tickets. Putting them into a pile Stan lights them on fire. As the paper burns light fills the room revealing a large skeleton in the other corner. 

It curls in upon itself as if resting its head on his knees with its ten arms wrapped around them. Those black holes for eyes reminding Stan faintly of the beast that nearly killed him back in Gravity Falls. However the similarities end there. Unlike that creature this one has no horns or claws nor does it have a stone body. Instead it has sharp teeth and perhaps had a hide of fur if the traces of hair by its bones are anything to go by. Still unnerved by the fact that light wants to go towards it Stan moves further back into his corner.

Time passes and soon enough the flame burns away the paper leaving Stan back in the darkness of the building. Turning his head to the open doorway he sees the light just outside safe from the bones inside that would destroy it. Eyes fluttering closed he drifts off tired and still upset about his situation. However when whispers not from his mind begin filling the room his eyes shoot open. Looking around in fear Stan searches the room for where it’s coming from. Those same frantic eyes freeze when they catch the faint outline of the skeleton in the dark. 

_Sad one why do you sit so far away? Come closer and I will ease your misery. Come closer sad one…..come closer…… ___

Stan gets up to run outside into the light away from this thing…..but instead he finds himself staring at it. Why…..why should he run? Because the thing might kill him? What would be the point? If he runs it just means something else will end his worthless existence later. Hell this thing would be doing Stan a favor by killing him now……And then there’s always the possibility it won’t hurt him. That it really would help him somehow….. 

_Yes sad one come close…..I will help…..just sit by me sad one….join me in my sleep….We will rest together and you will find peace….. ___

Walking over to the skeleton Stan carefully sits down by it in the dark corner. He doesn’t flinch when several of its bony hands latch onto him as they pull him into leaning against its ribcage. He yawns as a sudden wave of drowsiness seems to wash over him when those same skeletal arms entrap him. Closing his eyes Stan feels himself drifting away with the creature’s constant whispering echoing in his ear. With a final whisper from his somewhat living pillow he loses consciousness somehow knowing that the skeleton will join him in sleep.

 

Something running through his hair interrupts the blissful state of unconsciousness that he was just in. Eyes remaining shut Stan lets out a pleased hum at its movements. Snuggling into his hard feeling bed he starts to drift back to sleep due to the familiar comfort those movements bring. In fact they almost feel like what Bill did in the mindscape when- Shooting upwards he tries getting away from what he now knows is Bill only to be forced back into that triangle’s lap. Struggling Stan starts screaming obscenities as he tries to escape his captor’s hold. 

“Let me go you isosceles bastard!” Stan growls out still thrashing.

“Stan you need to calm down, and stop squirming. You’re gonna get hurt.” Bill comments with a worried tone to his voice.

“Why should you fucking care! All you are is a damn liar who pretended to care about me just so I’d fix that stupid portal!”

“I still don’t see why you’re upset?! It’s not like you didn’t know how I operated when we made our deal nor did you ever have a problem with it before. So what was so wrong about lying about my reasons for helping you!?”

“That’s not the point ya shit!”

“Then what is Stan! I get that you don’t love me back like that. I get that at least I was someone you enjoyed the company of and at most I was something more than a friend, but that doesn’t mean I understand. Why you are so mad about this?”

“I’m mad because you lied about loving me! I know you’re a lair who just wanted to make a deal. I know that our ‘friendship’ was you trying to get a deal done and nothing more. What upsets me about all this is that you made me believed someone loved me! And for what? To keep me working on the project? To stop me from learning the truth about everything? You could have done both of those things by just pretending to be my friend!” 

“Stan…” 

“You didn’t need to create some stupid story about falling for me. You didn’t need to make me believe that someone out there could love a fuck up like me….You didn’t have to….So why did you? Why’d…why’d you make me think that someone could love me despite knowing I wouldn’t love them back that way?” Stan asks anger trailing off at the end.

Stunned at Stan’s rant Bill watches as questioning sorrow quickly turns into numbness. He pulls Stan’s still body close to him and goes back to running one of his large fingers through that long mullet. After a few moments light shaking envelops his human causing Bill to look down in concern. He lets out a sigh as he sees tears shining in those dark amber eyes begging to be released. Surrounding Stan’s form with the entirety of his own Bill whispers endearments when the tears finally break free. Sobs fills the room only being interrupted by Bill’s nasally voice as he does his best to comfort his human. It takes several hours but soon enough he is holding an exhausted human covered in both snot and tears. He helps clean Stan’s face up and then watches over him as he just lies there in Bill’s arms with a dead look in his eyes until he eventually falls asleep. 

 

He wakes up alone in a bed. Everything is quiet as he slowly gets his bearings. Dark black sheets with a gold brick pattern sew in cover him. Running his fingers against them Stan marvels at how soft they are. Pulling the blankets over his head he buries himself in their cozy warmth. His face rubs against the bedsheets taking comfort in their softness. Humming gently under his breath his mind drifts off to focus on his memories. 

Laughter ringing in the air as he and his twin run across the empty beach. Falling asleep covered in bandages due to defending his brother from the bullies. Spending almost every summer working on that boat dreaming of their future on the seas. Driving away with tears in his eyes over a single mistake. Leaving a state as fast as he can to escape a mob of a dissatisfied public. Spending time in prison unable to understand a single thing anyone said. Being branded by his brother right before he loses him. His first tour of the murder hut. His first possession by Bill and the resulting first aid needed to stop the bleeding. The first time Bill and he danced-

The blankets being yanked off him brings Stan out of his own head. Looking around in confusion he quickly spots Bill in his smaller form hovering above him with the sheets in hand. Still confused Stan reaches out to grab one of the blankets back only for Bill to laugh and move away. A frown mars his face but he doesn’t try grabbing for them again. The nasally laughter trails off quickly at Stan’s lack of action. They both watch each other neither speaking for several minutes until Bill finally ends up looking away. 

“So do you like the room? I… uh… I made it for you.” Bill asks trying not to sound as nervous as he is.

“It’s fine…” Stan answers with little emotion in his voice. 

“Oh…... Are you still upset with me?”

“Does it matter if I am?”

“Well ya Stan it matters. How can I make you happy if you’re still mad at me?”

“Why should you want too?”

“Because I love you Stan. Thought I made that clear during your little um…. moment not too long ago.”

“…..”

“Do you wanna watch a movie? I can get access to several different dimensions’ networks with great reception. We can even watch that stupid romance movie you like so much.”

Bill waits for an answer but never receives one. Eye filling with disappointment Bill snaps his fingers forming a large movie screen in front of them both. Wrapping the blanket he stole around Stan’s form he proceeds to sit in his human’s lap. With another snap the screen turns on and begins to play a movie about a man seeking revenge for his dead dog as well as making some popcorn appear. A lot of time passes like this with the two of them watching movies together almost like they did before….but both know it isn’t. That is made even more obvious when Stan moves away before he falls asleep during the thirty eighth movie. 

 

He wakes up to the same soft blankets surrounding him. Sitting up Stan looks over to see a note on top of a pile of simple clothes next to his pillow. Picking up the note he reads it’s directions to the bathroom in order to get clean and change clothes. Reaching down to sniff the clothes he’s wearing he pulls away almost immediately at the horrible smell. Shaking his head Stan gets out of the bed and grabs the clothes. Walking quietly out the doorway he follows the note’s instructions until he finds what looks like some millionaire’s bathroom. Undressing quickly he gets into the shower to get cleaned up. 

It takes a while to get the strangely large grease buildup out of his hair, but eventually it all does come out. After getting that done he finishes his shower and steps out. Getting dressed in the new clothes he can’t help but smile at what good quality they are compared to his own. Getting ready to leave the bathroom he finds his dirty outfit gone. Deciding not to care he leaves the bathroom to head back to the bedroom only to find the hallway different than before. 

Turning to the way he came from all Stan finds is a wall. Turning to the opposite way he finds a trail of playing cards lying on the ground. Walking closer to them he finds that they are the same three cards over and over again: The Queen of Diamonds, the Ace of Spades, and the Joker. Seeing no other way to go Stan follows the cards down the hallway. He even continues to follow them when other paths become available to him due to curiosity. Eventually the cards lead him to a doorway.

Walking through it he finds himself inside a garden with a wonderland like aesthetic. Flowers grow tall enough that they touch the ceiling while the only trees Stan can see look like they can be crushed by his shoe. Petals of the richest shades bringing contrast to the dark bark of the tiny trees littering the ground. Staring in slight wonder he continues walking around as carefully as possible to take in the sights. A light laugh sounding behind him startles Stan causing him to jump a bit in the air. Turning around quickly he finds Bill’s smaller form staring back at him. 

“Do ya like it?” Bill asks as he goes over to Stan’s side.

“It’s nice.” Stan answers still looking around unable to hide all of his awe.

“Great so you won’t mind spending some time here! I’ve already got it all planned out. First where gonna eat some breakfast cause you humans need stuff like that then we’ll play some card games then we can watch some idiots make fools of themselves using my dimensional sight then we’ll-”

Tuning out Bill’s rambling Stan instead goes back to looking at the created nature around him. So focused on what’s he’s seeing he never notices when Bill goes silent nor when he gets a triumphant look in his eye as if he won the lottery. Its only when Bill wraps his arm around Stan’s shoulder does Stan finally realize that Bill stopped talking. Laughing at his surprise Bill drags him over to a table full of food to begin the first of many activities. 

 

Waking up in the grass Stan finds himself pressed against Bill’s form wrapped up in those stretched black arms of his. Frowning when the earlier events of who knows how long ago come to mind he releases a worn out sigh. Turning slightly in Bill’s tight grip he stares into the fake sky Bill had made before he had drifted off. As he watches the fake stars shine down at him as if asking him what’s wrong. Taking a quick peak at Bill to ensure he’s still asleep Stan starts talking to himself.

“I don’t…I don’t know what I should feeling. I-I keep pretending as if I know but I don’t. I cared for him and he tricked me….” Stan confesses to the conjured scenery around him.  
…  
“And now…now I wanna be mad…..I wanna be upset because he lied….but at the same time I just wanna curl up in a hole and just stay there. I wanna just disappear.”  
…  
“But I can’t because he wants me to be ‘happy’ like before…..And….and there are moments where I am….where I feel that same affection I would have felt if he did it before…..but then I feel guilty because I shouldn’t still care should I?”  
…  
“I-I should be mad or… depressed or….. something, but I shouldn’t be happy to see him right?”  
…  
“I don’t know what to do….”  
…  
“Heh look at me talking to fake stars as if they could answer….so stupid….” 

Falling silent Stan keeps watching the ‘stars’ until he sees some movement from the corner of his eye. Turning back he watches as Bill’s form nuzzles closer into him and tightens his hold. Sighing at how he’s not getting away any time soon Stan tries going back to sleep. Closing his eyes he just lays there hoping his mind will shut up and let him rest. Right as he is about to give it up as a lost cause his thoughts cease and he drifts off. With a smile on his face Stan falls asleep still in Bill’s arms.

Opening his eye when Stan’s breathing slows with the induced sleep Bill tightens his hold once more. Worry fills him as he frees one of his hands just so he can run it through Stan’s hair. Feeling Stan unconsciously move closer to Bill when he performs this action brings a small amount of joy to his silted eye but it doesn’t last long. Pulling himself up as well as his sleeping love Bill goes to leave his fantasy garden. The moment he floats out of the doorway the room ceases to exist. Moving through the hallway each card that helped lead Stan to him now disappears as new hallways form. After a few moments a doorway appears leading to a nice dark room. Setting Stan down on the bed in the center Bill takes one last look around the room to ensure everything is perfect. Once he is sure it is he spares one last look at Stan.

“Don’t worry Stan…I’ll be here to help you figure everything out…” Bill whispers before leaving to start his newest plan.

 

He wakes up in a different room than before. It’s dark and Stan doesn’t understand why it feels like he’s been asleep for years or why he’s been feeling so tired since he got to this dimension. Sitting up on the bed he looks around hoping to see anything else but it’s too dark. Right as he’s about to lift the blanket’s edge to get out of the bed and maybe find the exit lights begin forming. Sparkling above and around him like the fairies back home. Reaching to touch one he feels heat come off the light in waves. Finally making contact with it his finger burns for a split second before he pulls away.

Sticking his burned finger in his mouth Stan looks around to continue watching the lights. They twirl and spin in different patterns as if their movements were a dance with colored gases between them as the steps they’ve already taken. Smiling at the show he’s seeing he lays back down to get more comfortable while trying to ignore his burning finger. He continues watching for several moments enjoying the small moving colors. However after a while boredom kicks in and Stan goes to get up out of bed again. The lights try a new dance but it no longer entices him. So in response the room changes tactics.

Before he can try to leave the bed again the room takes on a gentle blue tint with the shadow of water reflected moving across the walls. The lights become fish swimming about as if the room was the sea. Some are colorful while others are dull but they all move in this fake ocean. Stan watches as some of the ‘predator’ lights eat and devoir the ‘prey’ lights. It’s morbid but true to life so he continues to watch attention completely focused on them. More time passes before once again he gets bored and tries to get up once more. 

The lights falter as if desperately trying to figure out a new distraction for him. Sadly they can’t find one in time. The moment his feet touch the ground the darkness vanishes and is replaced by an empty room with the bed in the center. Walking towards the doorway Stan finds an actual door blocking his path. Trying the handle he finds it locked. Sighing he turns away and heads back to the bed. Getting under the covers he starts when he sees the darkness reform around him. Gently smiling Stan watches as the lights begin a new show. 

When Bill comes back after finishing up his plans he finds Stan asleep buried under the blankets. By his side is a plate with half a sandwich on it as well as several empty chip bags. The floor around him isn’t much better. Playing cards, a paddleball game, and a joke book are just some of the items on the floor. Snapping his fingers with a grin the trash and other items that the room created for Stan vanish as if never there. Doing a quick run through on his mental checklist for his plan on getting Stan to smile Bill floats down next to Stan’s sleeping form. From there he watches his favorite human as he continues to dream.


	2. Chapter 2

One week. It took an entire week for Ford to realize that his brother wasn’t buried in any of the house’s rubble. Searching the basement wreckage while simultaneously containing the small rift that formed from the portal’s activation was exhausting but did not take as long as it could have. In fact it was getting out of the basement that proved the most time consuming. The reason why? The elevator to the upper levels was blocked leaving him trapped in the lowest floor of his house. It took him about two days to find an escape route Stan must have started building before all this started. So with rift in hand he carefully went through the poorly craved out exit only to end up a good distance from the cabin. From there he went back to the house and searched each room’s ruins methodically for any signs of his twin until he confirmed Stan wasn’t there. 

Standing over the last of the rubble Ford shakes his head trying to focus back on the task on hand. His twin brought him back despite the warnings and now Stan’s missing. He has to be still in Gravity Falls after all who else could have brought Ford back? So where could Stan be? Perhaps he was in town when the portal-

“Stan! Hey there you are everyone’s been worried about ya man!” A loud voice calls out from behind Ford.

Panicking at the noise Ford spins around while fumbling with his sidearm. Getting a good grip on the gun he points it at the young man in front of him. Slightly shaking he tries searching the red head’s eyes for any sign of possession but can’t tell from this distance. Shaking slightly Ford watches as his ‘guest’ raises his hands in surrender. Walking closer gun still held high he gets a better look into the terrified eyes in front of him. Determining that they aren’t under Bill’s influence he lowers his gun with a relieved sigh. He is so relieved in fact that he is once again startled by the red head’s voice.

“You’re Ford aren’t ya….Not Stan.” He states voice having gone soft.

“You sound surprised.” Ford responds back as he goes back to staring at the destroyed parts of his house. 

“Well when he comes into town going by your name I kinda thought something happened to ya, something real bad.”

“Going by-He took my name!”

“Only cause the rest of the town bombarded him with questions thinking he was you.”

“That doesn’t explain why he took my name!”

“He was trying to buy bread only he didn’t have any money. Before any one figured it out that he couldn’t afford it here comes Susan asking if he’d give tours of ‘his’ place. Soon enough everyone was offering cash if they could spend just a few moments in that haunted house of ‘his’.”

“….. He still shouldn’t have taken my name nor should you have let him lie.”

“He needed money and you were gone. I kept my eye on him.”

“Fine do you know where he is now?”

“I last saw him running back here after talking to that nutcase Mcgucket.”

“That’s great so he could be- wait nutcase? What do you mean?”

“….Maybe we should talk somewhere else. You still know where my house is?”

“If you haven’t moved since I last stayed there then yes.”

“Good go wait for me at my house. We’ll talk more after I finish up with today’s reconstruction. Sound alright?”

“I suppose that sounds fair. See you later Dan….you do still go by Dan don’t you?”

“Yeah Ford it is my name after all.” Dan answers before leaving the clearing to head back to town.

Ford watches as the young man disappears through the tree line before heading off himself. Moving quickly through the woods he soon spots that small cabin he’s only been to a few times before. Entering through the unlocked door he sits down on the small couch to wait for Dan to come back. Eyes staring at the clock to see its only noon Ford looks around for something to distract himself with. Unable to find anything and realizing he forgot his journals in the basement he decides to send himself into a meditative state to pass the time. Eyes closing he calms his breathing until his mind drifts off. 

 

His eyes flutter open only to find the world a blurry mess. Swinging his arm widely Ford quickly finds his glasses and puts them back on. Now with clearer vision he looks around to find himself in what looks like a bedroom. Checking to make sure he still has the rift he lets out a sigh of relief when he finds it untampered with. Getting up he heads to the door where he finds a note hanging eye level. Pulling it off he goes into the living only to find the house silent. Looking down he begins reading.

_Ford,_

_Came back only to find you asleep in what seemed like an uncomfortable position. Moved you to the guest room. Couldn’t stay town still needs rebuilding. We really need a better system incase this happens again. I should be back by 10 you are welcome to stay if you want._

_-Dan ___

__Crumbling the note Ford lets out a groan at how he lost his chance get some answers from perhaps the only one in this town that knows he’s not Stan. Shaking his head he decides to try looking for his brother in this free time before he has another chance at talking to Dan. Leaving a note he leaves the cabin to head back to the escape route in order to get his journals from the basement. Now with his findings in his trench coat’s many pockets Ford heads back out into the forest for any signs of his younger brother._ _

__Hours pass and he finds nothing but a few old tracks leading to the place where one summons unicorns. Dejected at his lack of findings Ford doesn’t pay attention to where he is going. It isn’t until the sun starts setting that he realizes he should’ve arrived back at Dan’s cabin by now. Looking around he finds himself in a clearing he’s never been in before. Right as he is about to leave the way he came he hears a painful cry._ _

__Curious he decides to follow it to its source. As he gets closer Ford finally sees it through the trees. There curled up against a rock is a tall stone like beast with broken horns coming from his goat skull like head. Walking closer to it Ford stares into those dark holes for eyes when they shot up to look at him. Bringing a slight smile to his face Ford offers his hand hoping to show his trustworthiness to this unknown creature. However instead of reacting in a positive manner the thing seems almost frightened by his actions._ _

__He watches as the beast scurries backwards in complete utter terror. It turns around and dashes off into the woods with only a scream like sound echoing after him. Blinking at this strange reaction Ford pulls out his third journal to make a few notes on this new thing as he heads back to the cabin. With each step he sketches a somewhat detailed image from what he remembers from of its appearance. Then once he’s done with that he writes a few notes about how it may be shy when approached by humans. Looking up when he runs into something he finds himself back at Dan’s place. Walking inside he finds Dan moving around in the kitchen._ _

__“There you are! Sit on the couch I just gotta finish putting the seasoning in this and then we can talk alright?” Dan comments as he grabs a few shakings and looks into a pot on the stove._ _

__“Of course. Take as long as you need.” Ford comments as he sits down on the nearby couch._ _

__A few moments pass before Dan comes out carrying a two plates of fried something and some well-seasoned vegetables as a side. He places one in Ford’s lap and then sits across from him in a nearby chair. He begins eating and motions for his guest to do the same. Taking slow bites Ford waits until his host’s plate is almost empty before asking his first question._ _

__“You mentioned Fiddleford yesterday can….can you go into to more detail?” Ford asks worried about his old friend._ _

__“You mean old man Mcgucket?” Dan gets out between mouthfuls missing Ford’s wince._ _

__“His last name is Mcgucket so perhaps they are the same person but Fiddleford is not an old man! I mean yes he is older than me but only by a few years.”_ _

__“Doesn’t look it. Man’s got a beard colored like cotton and it’s long enough to trip him up if he runs.”_ _

__“But-but he was fine when I fell….when I left…..Wasn’t he?”_ _

__“Look all I know is Mcgucket is nuts and doesn’t act right with anyone anymore…..He just not all there anymore…..Stan was the only one who really put up with him and his madness.”_ _

__“How can you say that?! Fiddleford was a great person and I know the town knew him better than they knew me so why write him off like that?”_ _

__“Because you haven’t seen him go downhill like the rest of us have Ford! Do you know what it’s like to hold a five year old boy and have to tell him his father is threatening the town with a giant robot? Or how about watching said child scream that he wants nothing to do with his own father? Do you know what’s like Ford?! No of course not because you’ve been off who knows where!”_ _

__“….I…I-I….”_ _

__“Look Ford…..We wanted to help him…and we did try….but we couldn’t handle it. We couldn’t help him with whatever it was he was going through. And maybe that makes us horrible human beings I don’t know. What I do know is this: Your brother despite whatever faults you had with him he had actually helped Mcgucket in his time of need.”  
“….I see. I-I think I’m going to go to sleep now if you don’t mind….Thank you telling me about Fiddleford and for the food…” Ford states in a distracted tone._ _

__Dan watches with a frown as he goes into the guest room. Closing the door Ford leans against it putting his head on his knees. Tears form and creep down his face as he thinks about his friend. Quiet sobs pass his lips as he finally loses control of his emotions. Hours pass and slowly runs out of tears. Getting up he goes to the bed and collapses onto it. Curling into himself Ford drifts off into a fitful sleep._ _

__

__The next two days pass in a blur for Ford. After waking up he quickly left Dan’s home and returned to his own for some supplies. It takes a while for him to get prepared but in the end he gets enough supplies to survive decently in the woods. Quickly leaving so as not be seen by Dan should he stop by Ford begins his search again._ _

__First he went to the area where most of the dryads live. Following the mountain’s stream to their territory Ford arrived after only a few hours. Being greeted by the guards he allows them to lead him to the palace inside the trees. Thanking them as they leave he kneels before the elected dryad to show his respect. Ford isn’t even kneeling for two seconds before being helped to stand by the dryads’ designated themselves. Surprised he looks into their eyes to see what could cause them to be so quick in helping him stand only to find a slight trace of fear disappear as if never there. They both talk for some time, but unfortunately they have no idea where Stan is either. Disappointed but thankful for the information he heads off to talk to another of the forest’s species._ _

__Next Ford headed to a slight cliff where a small flock of harpies live. Climbing the rocks is difficult with all his equipment but it doesn’t stop from doing so. Upon reaching the top he spots the harpy flock leaders pair preening each other’s feathers. Apologizing for his rudeness at interrupting their downtime he asks them if they have seen his brother. The two chirp to each other for a moment before turning to Ford. Informing him of where they last saw Stan they turn back away from their guest and continuing what they were doing before. Excited at his first lead he leaves with a thank you and heads off to where they described._ _

__Sadly the harpy lead ended up going nowhere so the search continued. Go to a well-known supernatural hub and ask for information. If none is forthcoming then he leaves to another place to ask the same questions. If something is given then he goes to check it out. Though almost all the leads he was given were old and not much help. So for two days this is all Ford does. Question the mythical and search the woods still concerned at where his brother could be. Staying away from his wrecked home and the rest of the townsfolk not wanting to see anyone of the human variety._ _

__

__He wakes up on his third day searching the woods to find a bearded face staring down at him. Panicking Ford reaches for his gun only not to find it there. Looking around he spots it disassembled near where the old man must have been sitting. Scrambling back he brings out a knife and holds it in front of himself in self-defense. The old man stares at him and any mirth or joy in his eyes seem to just disappear leaving behind only a misery-fear mix to swirl around in them._ _

__“Stan why are ya acting so weird? Didja hit ya head when gravity went all shim-sham?” The man asks concerned._ _

__“No and who are you?” Ford questions still wary of this strange man and the uneasy feeling he has in stomach at seeing him._ _

__“That’s real funny Stan! You know who I am.”_ _

__“No I don’t otherwise I wouldn’t be asking. So I’ll say it again who are you?”_ _

__“I-I I’m M-Mcgucket…..Stan why are ya….you…ain’t Stan….. you ain’t Stan what have you done with Stan!!!!”_ _

__Eyes taking on a terrified glint Mcgucket backs away entire form trembling. His hands rise to his head where they latch onto the few clumps of hair there and pull. Ford watches stunned as his once friend pulls his own hair out in what can only be described as pure fear. Knowing that he shouldn’t do that he gets up in order to stop the destructive movements of his friend. Reaching out he pulls Mcgucket’s hands away from his head however instead of calming him down all it does is make him thrash in Ford’s grip._ _

__“Fiddleford calm down!” Ford gets out as he tries to still Mcgucket’s struggling form._ _

__“No! NO leave me alone! Ya dirty no good shifter! What have ya done with Stan! Let me go!” Mcgucket screams out still fighting Ford’s hold._ _

__Realizing that his struggling isn’t getting him anywhere Mcgucket takes a different approach for freedom. Sinking his few teeth into Ford’s arm he immediately runs when a scream signals his release from his captor’s hold. Watching as his old friend disappears off into the woods still screaming about shapeshifters killing friends Ford can’t help but feel betrayed. Wincing when the bite throbs in order to make itself known he decides to go back to the ruins of his home in order to treat the wound._ _

__Due to the wound’s stinging pain the time it takes to get back there almost seems like nothing at all. However when he gets there Ford is shocked at the sight before him. The ruins of his house no longer remain instead it sits rebuilt to its former glory. Walking up to the door he finds a single note. Taking it off the wooden panel he looks around to see if who wrote it is still here. Finding no one he proceeds to read the note._ _

_Stan,_

_Came by to see how you were doing only to see your home wrecked. Worked hard on it but we finally finished. Hope to see you in town soon._

_-Lazy Susan and the others at the diner_

____Eyes misting with tears at how much the town’s people seem to care about his brother Ford crumbles the note and heads inside. Searching the house he soon finds a well-stocked first aid kit hiding in the bathroom. Treating the wound Ford the goes to sit at the kitchen table to plan what he should do next. Before he gets too far in his planning though something slams against the back of his head. Vision going black as he falls to the ground all he sees is the bottom of what looks like a red cloak._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____His eyes open to a dark stone like room. Trying to move his arms Ford realizes that he is bound to the chair he sits in. Attempting to get his hands out in order to free himself Ford freezes when he sees robed shadows walk his way. He watches as a group of several crimson robed circle him. One of them steps away from the circle carrying to a case with them. Opening it the cloaked man pulls out a gun of a unique design style with a lightbulb as well as a cylinder tube able to be removed. Revealing himself as a somewhat young man covered in tattoos the robed man begins speaking._ _ _ _

____“We of the Society of the Blind Eye tell us what you have seen?!” The man calls out as he stares at the other members._ _ _ _

____“What do you mean?” Ford asks nervous at how similar that gun looks to the one from Fiddleford’s blueprints on a memory eraser._ _ _ _

____“Tell us Stanford Pines what have you seen? Tell us and we can help it be unseen.”_ _ _ _

____“No thank you, now if you don’t mind can you untie me?”_ _ _ _

____“Tell us what yo have seen so that we may help you!”_ _ _ _

____“No now let me go!”_ _ _ _

____A low growl escapes the leader’s throat as Ford keeps resisting. Entering Stanford’s name into the gun he points it at his unwanted guest’s head. Those in the circle look upset when they see his whole name in the dial but don’t try to stop the ritual. Giving a satisfied smile the tattooed man pulls the trigger causing a blue ray of light to hit Ford straight in the head. However instead of erasing all his memories all the ray does is bounce of his head to go ricocheting across the room. Everyone able to dives down to escape its destruction. Sitting still just watching the beam Ford is so entranced that he completely forgets that he should be trying to escape. In fact it isn’t until the beam singes one of his binds that he remembers he needs to get out of here._ _ _ _

____Wriggling around he slowly manages to break the singed bond. Letting out a smile in triumph Ford quickly uses his free hand to get out of the other binds. Finally free from the chair he gets up and runs in a random direction to find the exit. Behind him the beam has finished its journey by colliding with glass piece of tubing nearby and shattering it. As he runs he hears shouting coming from the tattooed man who is still on the ground. All of a sudden a large mass collides with him forcing him to the ground. A crack is heard when he hits the stone floor but Ford ignores it in order to focus on fighting back._ _ _ _

____Getting out from under his attacker he looks around hoping to spot the exit. More members of this Blind Eye Society come out of nowhere, but due to his time in the portal Ford doesn’t let them get close enough to subdue him. With each evasion he gets closer and closer to the original room he was in. Once back there he disappears into the darkness of the stone pillars. He watches as they come in expecting to find him only to be greeted by an empty room. The leader waves the memory gun around and orders them to find him. After everyone leaves Ford quietly searches the room until he finds a crimson curtain hiding a hallway. Following it he finds himself in the town’s museum and runs out into the night air._ _ _ _

____Feeling the fresh air brush against his skin Ford heads home trying to understand what just happened. Locking the door and every window when he gets back he checks the elevator to find that it now works. Nervous at what that means he heads down only to find the portal room just as destroyed at it was several days ago. Realizing they must have cleared away the rubble without knowing what was under it Ford calms down. Sitting at the desk Stan took over he falls asleep looking through Stan’s few notes for any mention of this Blind Eye society._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Waking up with paper stuck to his face he peals it off and then rubs away the ink that slightly stains his cheeks. As Ford slowly wakes up he realizes something: he is no longer on the ground. Eyes widening he looks around to find himself hovering up in the air a good distance above the desk. Papers and pens float next to him as gravity seems to fail around him. Confused but only for a moment Ford reaches into his pocket and pulls out the rift._ _ _ _

____The small glass orb holds a beautiful swirling galaxy like thing. However its stunning beauty is not what draws Ford’s eyes instead the large crack curling around the glass prison is what attracts his eyes. He watches as some of its destructive energy escapes through the damage allowing the faulty gravity around him. Wrapping a cloth over the orb to temporarily block the rift from its tiny bit of freedom Ford ends up crashing to the ground when gravity takes back control. Getting up with a wince he realizes that he needs to put a hold on finding Stan in order to focus on repairing the rift’s container._ _ _ _

____Grabbing a magnet gun from beneath Fiddleford’s old desk he then heads up the elevator and out the door. Trekking through the forest he heads to a hill just about even with the strange crack in the cliff despite being a good distance away. From his spot on the hill he can see everything in the town. Ford can even see what looks like a police investigation of perhaps a crashed car directly under the mineshaft tracks in the center of the cliff. Shaking his head to focus back at the task at hand he kneels next to a rock and pushes it aside._ _ _ _

____Standing over a metal plate in the ground he brings out the magnet gun and turns it on. Using its natural attraction he forces the metal plate to open up to reveal a ladder that leads down into near complete darkness. Putting the gun back in his pocket he climbs down the ladder until he only feels solid metal beneath his feet instead of just another bar. Turning on the flashlight he brought with him Ford begins searching the ship for the alien adhesive that should be able to seal the rift’s crack._ _ _ _

____Hours pass in the darkness of the alien spaceship with only the skeletons of long dead beings as for company. His footsteps echoing across the ship as he searches. As Ford looks he is careful to avoid all the traps left behind as security measures by the original inhabitants. After several hours of searching he spots a piece of broken panel covered in the purple adhesive he came here for. Being sure to handle it properly Ford places it in his pocket and then leaves._ _ _ _

____By the time he returns home with the adhesive night has fallen and the stars shine brightly overhead. Entering his home and going to the basement Ford prepares the adhesive for its application. Once the crack is repaired he continues going through Stan’s note hoping to find some sign of where he is._ _ _ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __

He lays in Bill’s arms as he stares into the relatively clear sky in order to see the distant stars. Ignoring the humming in his ear Stan tries to find constellations that he would recognize, but nothing matches to what he remembers of the night sky he had once slept under. Letting out a sigh at yet another difference he turns his sights to the rest of the distorted world around him. Feeling like someone’s staring he closes his eyes and leans back deeper into Bill’s hold. 

“Yeah Bill?” Stan states tiredly.

“What’s wrong?” Bill asks worriedly.

“Nothing’s wrong Bill just realized that the stars aren’t the same that’s all.”

“I can make them the same if you want. This place changes to fit the needs of its residents all you have to do is want it bad enough.”

“No…its fine….”

“…So how was your playdate with Pyronica? Did you have fun?”

“It was nice….I enjoyed seeing the fireworks show she used to demonstrate her pyrokinesis.”

“That’s great! By the way Xanthar wanted to know if you’re still up for playing hunter with him later.”

“No I-I don’t really like that game….”

“That’s fine I’m sure he’ll understand.”

“…..”

“Stan…. Are you sure there’s nothing else you wanna talk about?”

“…..Yeah that’s it.”

“Okay Stan if ya say so.”

Falling silent when his human doesn’t respond past a simple hum Bill looks back up to the sky. Concentrating on the few memories he has on earth’s sky a happy glint enters his eye when a gasp sounds from his human. Looking back up to the sky he can easily spot the constellations humans’ were so proud to call their own. Starting to hum once again he listens as Stan begins pointing out a few of them and their mythology. After a while Stan falls asleep with a small smile on his face from the small bit of home shining in the sky. 

Looking down when he hears slight snoring Bill lets out a light laugh at the sight of his sleeping human. Moving Stan into a more secure hold he then proceeds to carry his human into their room. Tucking his tiny human in Bill gives him a little peck on his forehead before enlarging himself back into his true form. Once the correct size again he hears the door opening behind him. Not bothering to take his eyes off Stan’s sleeping form he waits until 8-ball decides to speak.

“So how’s ya human doing?” 8-Ball asks with actual concern in his tone.

“Better. I think sending him on playdates with all of you is helping him get used to being here.” Bill answers back still not taking his eyes off his mate.

“That’s good ummm by the way some of the others were wondering when we’ll be able to party in um his former dimension.” 

“A few decades. It’s gonna be a while before star trap is old enough to make a deal with me.”

“Right and um until then?”

“Until then we do everything to make my human happy. After all as far as you should be concerned he is an extension of me.”

“Right got it….I’ll uh….I’ll spread the word.” 

The moment 8-Ball leaves the room Bill shrinks back down into his smaller form. Moving closer to his human he squeezes his way between Stan’s arms until he’s pressed up against Stan’s chest. Humming to himself Bill closes his eye and sends himself into a meditative state to pass the time all the while listening to his favorite human’s heartbeat as it continues to beat. 

 

Waking up with a dream demon in his arms instead of the other way around isn’t as much a surprise as it used to be. Feeling somewhat happy at the situation even when the cloud of sleep passes does however come as a shock. Groaning internally to himself at how confusing his emotions have been lately Stan never notices his bedmate ‘waking’ up. Its only when a small hand rubs his cheek does he look down to see Bill staring back at him.

Remaining silent he gives Bill a look before pulling away. Getting out of the bed he leaves ‘their’ room and heads to the bathroom. After taking a quick shower Stan gets dressed in yet another outfit that was provided for him. Exiting the room he finds Bill waiting outside for him. Taking the hand held out for him Stan follows mutely as he is taken to whatever it is he’s going to do while Bill is busy. He is lead to a room with only clear pool inside. 

“This pool is made with some of my power so it can use my interdimensional sight.” Bill explains once he’s sure Stan is sitting comfortably. 

“Like that movie screen you made?” Stan asks while looking into the water.

“No. That screen needs me to be present to work this pool on the other hand doesn’t.”

“Oh….ok..”

“Anyway have fun Stan gotta go.”

Bill places a little peck on Stan’s lips before disappearing to do whatever he does when not with him. Turning back to look at the water Stan runs his fingers on the water trying to figure out how it works. That seems to do the trick however as several different images are revolving in a line across the water. Picking one at random he sits back to watch as the ‘movie’ begins.

He watches as a young woman who sorta looks like his mother walks down the street while pushing two toddlers in their joint stroller. She smiles and laughs as she talks with a woman of a similar appearance to her. The other woman points something out in a shop’s window and they both stop to stare at it. A jittery young man walks up to the stroller and stares at the two children. Picking one up and holding it close the young man quickly leaves the two woman. Screams pierce the air as remaining boy cries out for his stolen twin alerting his mother of what happened. However none notice as a young man carries away a little boy making similar cries.

Flinching away from what looks like his own kidnapping in another universe Stan quickly tries to get the pool to go back to the selection screen. Several minutes pass but he gives up in the end when he still can’t figure it out. Focusing back on the movie part of the screen he continues to warily watch the story unfold.

The young man runs while carrying a still crying child. Attempting to muffle the cries by pushing the boy closer to his chest he looks around for an escape route. Hearing someone shout that he went this way the young man pushes someone out of the way in order to steal their car. Setting the still screaming toddler in the passenger seat and buckling him up the kidnapper drives off not caring about who he might run over. The car keeps moving as the driver heads straight towards a nearby forest and then crashes the car in the trees. The kidnapper goes launching through the windshield and hits the ground with a crack. Crawling out of the car with luckily only a few scrapes and bruises the toddler starts wandering around the woods looking for his mother. 

Stan winces as his alternate self stumbles off into the opposite direction of help. Not wanting to see his younger self die in those woods he renews his efforts to get out of seeing how this ends. So desperate to get out of seeing it he slams his hand against the water splashing it everywhere. Only his ragged breathing is heard in the silence of the room. Turning back to the pool he sees it had gone back to the same selection screen as before. He sits there with tears pooling in his eyes as he tries to ignore the thoughts circling in his head.

 

When Bill came back for his human he was prepared for many things. However not one of those things was finding Stan curled up in a ball sobbing as quietly as he can. Shrinking down to the smaller size that his mate finds more comfort in he goes over to see what’s wrong. Floating closer to the pool he checks which universes it looked into while he was gone. Finding only one he goes over what Stan saw trying to figure out why it caused such a reaction, but he can’t understand what upset his human. 

Deciding to ask when his human stops crying Bill pulls Stan close and whispers soothing words in his human’s ear. This goes on for a while before the quiet sobs begin quieting down. Listening to the dying whimpers Bill hums knowing that this little outburst is almost over. Finally Stan’s cries tamper off completely leaving only slight hiccupping in its wake. 

“So wanna tell me what upset you?” Bill asks as gently as he can.

“I…I…I miss Ford.” Stan admits too tired to lie.

“How does watching a universe in which you get raised by wolves lead you to suddenly missing your brother?”

“Suddenly missing-Bill this isn’t sudden! You dragged me here without my consent! You-”

“Are you going to start ranting about how I don’t love you? Because I really thought we were done with this.”

“That’s not-I’m not-Damnit Bill! Just because I tolerate being here doesn’t mean I wouldn’t rather be home!”

“Home?! Home?! How is that place home huh?! Your father hates you, your mother has long since stopped grieving, and your brother wants nothing to do with you so how is that a home?!”

“Ford still cares about me!”

“Really ya think so? Cause let me tell ya he wasn’t singing any praises about ya when I was in his head last.”

“Shut up! He does care about me! And I could prove it too! Just help me get into his head and I’ll show you.” 

“Fine then. It’s a deal Stan. Just remember I did warn ya!”

Snapping his fingers a bubble that shows what looks like a wheat field inside appears in front of both of them. Next Bill holds out a flaming blue hand as he waits for Stan to shake it which he does after a bit of hesitation. Upon shaking Bill’s hand Stan’s consciousness leaves his body in a bright glowing shimmer right before being sucked into his brother’s dreamscape. Now left alone with his human’s spiritless form Bill sits down to watch this train wreck unfold.

 

He opens his eyes to wheat tickling his skin and a brunt brown sky hanging over him. Dull white clouds move across the sky in a lazy manner as the wind blows softly through the wheat. Sitting up Stan looks around to see what else is in the forefront of his twin’s dreamscape. To his left sits a pristine swing set as if never touched while on his right sits the remains of a wrecked wooden boat. Feeling sad at both items he turns around looking for the path to Ford’s center so he can prove Bill wrong only to come face to face with the ominous form of an active portal. 

Swallowing in nervousness at the thing that helped cause so many nightmares for him during the past few years he slowly walks forward. Stepping through Stan finds himself standing in an asteroid belt with the vastness of space for company. Hopping across them he heads upwards having saw something shining above him not too long ago. It takes a bit but soon he finds another portal shimmering in front of him. Wondering if all of Ford’s mind is gonna be like this Stan steps through this portal with a sigh. 

He’s in a dim cave with stone walls covered in torches to light the way. Following the flames Stan begins finding sheets of graph paper and multi-sided dice all over the floor. Smiling at the hardly hidden references to his twin’s favorite board game he keeps moving knowing that he’s getting close. After what he thinks are several minutes Stan enters a large cavern filled with books of all shapes and sizes. Pulling one off the closest shelf he opens it to a random page and-

_I’m offering you the chance to do something worthwhile for once in your life so- ___

Slamming the book closed Stan stands there shaking as his own memory of that particular fight comes to mind. Shaking his head to escape his own thoughts he shoves the book back not too gently into its spot. Walking over to another bookshelf entirely he checks the titles before picking another one. Finding nothing but numbers he warily picks one up and opens it to page one.

_Can’t he stop ruining my life just once?! First he holds me back all throughout our childhood, then he ruins my chance to do something great, and now he pushes me into another dimension where I’ll most likely die. Damnit Stanley why can’t you just stay out of my life! Honestly why couldn’t I have been born an only child life would’ve- ___

The book falls from his hands but Stan doesn’t pay it any attention. Ford wishes he was born an only child? He….He doesn’t even want Stan to exist? Ford…He really hates him that much? No…No this must be an old memory….Yeah that’s it…..Ford was probably just having a really bad time in the portal and wanted someone to point the finger at…Yeah that’s all it is….That has to be it…Keeping that mantra revolving around his head Stan numbly picks up the book and places it back in its spot. Moving onwards to the next shelf he picks up another book knowing that things will be better in it. 

_“No mom I will not call him-” ___

_“….” ___

_“Mom school’s been really busy and-” ___

_“….” ___

_“HE RUINED MY LIFE MOM! I have nothing to apologize for so why are you siding with him? Why can’t you be in my corner for once huh?” ___

Ok so that one wasn’t during the portal, but that doesn’t matter right? Yeah he was just stressed with school and everything that’s all. Yeah that’s it… The next book will prove it for sure. The-the next one will prove Ford still cares. The next one has to prove he-

_All his fault I’m having to run from these things. Betcha he was hoping I’d get pushed into a world like this one. Just so I’d ‘suffer’ for leaving him behind. As if, he screwed up his own life he didn’t need any help from me for that. ___

No no no he can’t possible still mean that. He can’t-I never meant to-just another bad day that’s all. Just another bad day-

_Damnit Stanley you just had to ignore my warnings didn’t you? Had to play the hero despite being told what would happen if you did. And guess what it did! Causing a fucking rift that could destroy the world just so you could make amends?! And to top it all off you don’t even have the nerve to be here when I step through. Next thing you know he’d want a thank you for wrecking the world. But then what was I expecting….always having to clean up his mess…so useless- ___

The newest book falls and joins the last few on the ground. It still plays the memory/thought despite its guest no longer listening. Stumbling away he exits the cavern not noticing that his eyes begin to blur with tears. Falling to the ground he can’t stop hearing that word repeat over and over again.

_useless… ___

He was frustrated that-that’s all-

_useless… ___

He didn’t mean it-

_useless… ___

He couldn’t have-

_useless…. ___

He-

_useless….. ___

He meant it. 

_useless…. ___

Ford really meant it. 

_useless….. ___

But-but we’re twins….It-It’s supposed to-to be us against the world….So why would he…..Was I really that bad of a brother? Was-was I really that horrible to him?

_So useless…. ___

He lays there in a corner of his brother’s mind unable to placate his broken heart even with his earlier mantra. Time passes but Stan doesn’t notice nor care due to his mind’s focus on that horrible word coming from his brother. Eventually he gets up eyes dim with tears still falling and heads back into the room. Picking up each book he closes them then places each one back into their correct spot on their shelf. Once the room is as he found it Stan heads out the way he came until he’s back at the field he started at. Curling in on himself where he fell into his brother’s mind Stan whispers for Bill to get him out. 

 

Putting Stan back into his own body doesn’t take long and the moment he’s done Bill immediately pulls his human into his arms knowing he needs to offer comfort right now. Getting worried when Stan just goes with it without a single protest or any sound really Bill begins to pull away in order to get a better look at him. However before he gets far Stan lets out a whimper and tries to tighten his own hold on Bill’s triangular form. Eye widening in surprise Bill allows himself to be pulled closer to his still whimpering human without too much hassle. Then once the whimpering dies down he lifts up Stan’s head as best he can without moving away to see what emotions are swimming in the dark amber eyes of his human.

Staring into those eyes he sees fear mixing uncomfortably with heartbreak and Bill can’t figure out why they’re both there. The heartbreak he understands….somewhat…After all Stan did care for his brother and honestly believed that Ford still cared for him so it makes sense that he would feel heartbreak when the truth was revealed to him. But the fear? Why is that emotion there? It doesn’t make any sense at all and to be honest it’s annoying him. 

“Something wrong Stan?” Bill asks to prevent his annoyance from causing any issues with his human.

“He-he…You won’t….but he….I don’t…” Stan tries to answer but keeps trailing off before a complete sentence can form. 

“Come one Stan just tell me what’s wrong?”

“He left me behind…he doesn’t-he doesn’t care about me anymore does he?”

“No he doesn’t nor has he shown me any signs of doing so…well at least to me anyway.”

“You….You won’t stop right? Loving me or whatever it is you’re feeling you-you won’t stop doing that….will you?”

“Course not. I loved you enough to bring you here didn’t I? Besides a being like me doesn’t change their mind very easily you know…Also I think at this point even if I did stop Pyronica would take you from me before I could even blink.”

“…..You’re joking right…”

“Nope…Actually I might have to keep a closer eye on you now that I think about it….She has taken a real liking to you.”

“…..Promise?”

“You are mine Stan….I am not getting rid of you.”

“Thanks…”

Looking back down he sees the heartbreak lesson if only slightly while the fear is almost completely gone from Stan’s eyes. Letting out a laugh Bill pulls Stan as close as possible and nuzzles into his human’s chest. A quieter but similar laugh escapes Stan’s mouth at his actions making Bill all the more determined to keep him happy. Snapping his fingers a screen appears and begins playing horror movies in order to bring another laugh to his human’s face. They sit watching movies until Stan drifts off in Bill’s thin arms.

 

His head shoots up from his desk and immediately looks around widely. Finding nothing but an empty and destroyed room Ford’s head falls back on the desk he fell asleep on. He could have sworn he heard his brother talking…..but maybe it was just in his head. It doesn’t matter though does it? After all whether he dreamed it or not it doesn’t chance the fact that his brother has been missing for almost three weeks now. 

Getting up he grabs the few notes of his brother’s that he’s actually managed to go through and understand before heading back up the elevator. Upon reaching the ground level Ford begins grabbing the items he needs to search through the forest once again. Leaving his house he finds several spray painted symbols of that Blind Eye Society as well as a few notes saying he’s a shapeshifter. Sighing at how he’ll need to clean that up eventually Ford walks off into the forest desperately hoping that today he’ll at least get a sign of where his brother is. 

As he searches Ford runs into many creatures in the woods and despite whatever friendliness they held for him last week they show none of it now. First the hummingbird harpies that hang around a large meadow nearby try to drain him dry of blood with their long tongue. Then the monkey beings that live in the western caves held him upside down until blood rushes to his head. Then the corpse eaters that hang around the graveyard threw bits of broken tombstones at him when he came near. Then there were the dragons that nearly burnt him to a crisp when he stepped near that particular waterfall. Lastly there were the gorgons that keep trying to sallow him whole when he wouldn’t look them in the eye. Overall it was a day full of injuries and no new leads so after the gorgons Ford decided to go home. 

Patching up his wounds when he gets there he heads back downstairs to continue searching through the notes Stan left behind. As Ford goes through them he gets more and more frustrated at how they’re only about working on the portal instead of any notes on the creatures Stan might be allied with in the woods. Taking a break he goes to clean up some of the rubble in order to focus on a mind numbing task in order to keep himself from shooting things. Hours later right as he is about to go back to the notes he finds a small journal on the ground having been buried under a large piece of ceiling debris. Picking it up Ford realizes it is not one of his and his entire being fills with excitement at his find. Going back to the desk he opens it up to its last page and begins to read. 

_Went to see Mcgucket today since I had some free time and guess what? He told me about this metal tree near the shack! So of course I went to go check it out and you wanna know what I found? It was Ford’s last journal! Can you believe that?! After all this searching and it was just a few meters from the house! Anyway so I went and got it then I used the information in it to finish the portal. It’s starting up now! I’m so happy soon Ford’s gonna be back and then everything will be perfect! ___

His eyes fill with tears at his brother’s obvious excitement with bringing him back and he can’t help but feel guilty with what his thoughts where when he first arrived. In fact if it wasn’t for the fact that Stan wasn’t here Ford would’ve probably punched him. Shaking his head of the guilt he feels he goes back to reading.

_I mean well it won’t be perfect right away but it will be somewhat ok right? After all Sixer can’t be too mad and I’m sure we can make up. Plus it will help having Bill there to smooth the waters. After all Ford is friends with him so I’m sure he could help us- ___

His breathe catches in his throat as he rereads that last sentence. Flipping through the pages before this one he searches them too only to find even more mentions of his enemy. Hands shaking Ford drops the book to the ground as thoughts run wild through his head. Stan knew Bill. Stan is missing. Stan knew Bill and now is missing….Bill must have taken Stan…..Wide eyes turning to look at the broken portal before him Ford lets out a wail at his brother’s fate.


End file.
